Falling Inside
by SerenityAngels
Summary: For every fallen warrior, there is always one right behind to step up.For Annalise believed that every warrior should be remebered alive or not.But what she didn't expect, was to fall in love with am man who couldnt decide his own future. AragronXoc
1. The start of an adventure

ok this is my first story for this catagorey so, if any suggestions come up or flames let me know. and i dont own LORD OF THE RINGS!

Annalise(on-uh-lise), Leelan(lee- Lan) meaning daughter

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night: as always, but this seemed like a special night. Raindrops fell on the windowsill and the sky was extremely cloudy. The moon shone bright in the sky, just peeking through the clouds as I stared through the glass window pane overlooking the practice field. I sighed deeply, and looked towards the heavens giving a silent prayer of courage from Valar. I turned away from the window and started to make my way towards the library, where my mother would be waiting.

As I continued my way, I felt the apprehension growing inside of me and starting to cloud my judgment. I shook off the odd feeling not knowing where the source of it was coming from. A large cherry oak door stood in front of me with iron rings for handles. Without hesitation I pulled the large door opened and walked inside. In front of me stood a woman, her back to me. I knew who it was; it was my mother, I stood there silently studying her. Long straight midnight black hair that reached her mid back, her skin white as snow. "Mother" I whispered knowing that she could hear me.

"_Leelan_ come closer for I am not as young as I used to be." I laughed lightly "you do not look a day over two and thirty." She turned around her soft heather eyes found my own. "_Leelan_ must you go?" she asked me, her blood red lips set into a frown. I sighed; we have had this conversation more than once now. "you already know the answer, for it has always remained my decision" I told her. She sighed and crossed the room to me. "My dear Annalise you may never return home to me if you go."

I knew the day I accepted Gandalf's letter to come to the Shire with him, it would cause a lot of problems to arise, and I readily accepted that. "Aye I do, you must have faith knowing I am doing the right thing." She nodded her head in final acceptance and kissed my brow. " I have a gift for you" was her only reply, she took my hands and led me to a table that had a long item wrapped in cloth. She picked up the longest one and began to on fold it. I gasped, it was a shiphar blade. It was tradition among my people to own a shiphar blade but only was it giving to you when you have reached maturity.

"I knew the day you told me of your decision to join Gandalf that you were ready to accept your place among your people." I took the blade out of her hand and looked at it lovingly. The blade itself was a magnificent sliver color but ten times stronger than an elvin blade. The hilt was also sliver with a emerald diamond centered in the middle with a series of spirals and curves adorning the whole sword itself. I carefully slid it in the sheath that hung from my side. I looked at my mother and smiled and gave her a hug. "Go now and rest I know you leave early in the morning" with that I bowed and took my leave to my chambers excited for the adventure that would start tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was startled awake by a hand clasped over my mouth. Grabbing the intruder's hand, I pressed down on the tendons and flipped the wrist down wards. There was a hiss of pain and a curse. "Ouch what the bloody hell is this for Anna?" It took me a few seconds to realize the deep and booming sound of Shadix's voice. "Pardon me my dear older brother, I wasn't the one sneaking into the younger sister's room" I said saucily. I let go of his hand and stepped out of bed. I walk over to my wardrobe where I had set my clothes for the day out. Grabbing them I went behind the screen to change. "Why are you in my room anyways?" I asked poking my head out from the side of the screen.

"Can I not see my favorite sister before she leaves?" Shadix replied. I pulled my head back in and slipped a crème colored shirt over my head and let out a tinkling laugh. "No, you only seek me out when you need my help" my brother's only response was a deep chuckle. "That may be, but I have a gift for you." He said. I slipped on a pair of black trousers with black knee high boots to match. I walked out from behind the screen "a present for what" I asked curiously walking across the room towards the vanity. I sat down and started to remove the pins out of my hair. "Nothing important is going on so why should there be a present" Shadix just grinned and spoke "there never has to be a reason for a gift that should and will be received."

With a note of finality in his voice I dropped the subject knowing I would never find out in till he told me. I placed my hands in my lap as Shadix came up behind me and started to remove the rest of the pins from my hair. I looked into the mirror to study my brother. At the age of five and twenty he is handsome and knows it. At six foot six inches my brother was tall and muscular. Straight midnight hair came down to the nape of his neck with eyes the color of sapphires and large bronzed muscles from the sun that came with years of war and hard labor work. Though Shadix is only seven years older than me, he has been to the darkest and deepest places that no one, not even Sauron himself would go. But despite the hard years, he is gentle, understanding and loyal. From the moment I was born he was there to take care of me and raise me and because of that he was more of a father than a brother.

He teaches me everything there is to know about life and people. I snapped out of my examination when he finished with my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. My long golden hair was braided into a fish tail along the right side of my face and left side swooped bangs started from my eye and ended at my jaw. I have hair of sunshine gold and lips red as rose with eyes of the rarest heathers and long and midnight lashes with flawless skin the color of the fresh new snow. Looking at myself I never saw my beauty as gift as others have but a curse. "Thank you brother, I appreciate it" my lips pulled themselves into involuntary smile and he grinned back. "Now close your eyes" he commanded and I did what I was told for once in my life. I felt something cold and smooth touch my neck and I itched to reach up and grab it. "Now you can open" my eyes blinked open and I looked in the mirror and gasped.

On my neck was a white gold Valen amulet. Valen is the royal family crest and name, my name. The Valen amulet stands for all five elements known as fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. The design is complicated but divine, vines representing earth, form a crescent moon. Sitting in the middle of the crescent moon is a flame representing fire. Balancing on the fire is a sphere representing water. Spirals weave in and out of the vines represent wind. The white gold of the amulet represents spirit for it is in everything. I jumped out my seat enthusiastically and hugged Shadix while saying thank you over and over again. "Come we must go, Gandalf shall be here soon" Shadix said ushering me out of the door and grabbing my things along the way. "If by soon do you mean now or later?" said a voice from behind me. I spun around and came face to face well more like face to gray robe, to see Gandalf.

* * *

I am soooo sorry you guys for not updaiting in...I dont remember how long. But thanks for being patient and sticking by me. I have several chapters(12) written up soo all I gotta do is post it:) Soooo you should click the pretty shiny button that says review:)


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

A refreshing breeze gently caressed my face and tugged at strands of my golden hair beneath a brilliant blue sky. Perched on the wagon beside me, Gandalf puffed peacefully at his pipe.

"You're late!" shouted someone, snapping me out of my reverie. My eyes locked on a figure that appeared to be no more than a small boy with black, curly hair and bright blue eyes. I could not stop the smile that graced my face.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he means to," emphasized Gandalf. The two teasingly stared each other down, and I could not help but dissolve into laughter. Frodo and Gandalf cracked smiles and roared with laughter, all of us earning rather peculiar looks form adult hobbits we passed.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf, Annalise" rejoiced Frodo, as he fervently incased us in a bear hug. "You didn't think we'd miss your uncle's birthday did you?" teased Gandalf with a twinkle in his blue eyes as he continued puffing on his pipe. His grey robes rustled as he made more room for Frodo. "I hear this is going to be a party of special magnificence" I said laughing.

"You know my uncle; he has the whole place in an uproar. Half of the Shire has been invited – and the other half are turning up anyway!" laughed Frodo. Gandalf and I chuckled as well. "To tell you the truth, Bilbo has been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual," he explained as his face took on a look of concern, "He's taken to locking himself in his study and spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something,"

Gandalf and I turn to each other and share a knowing look, which Frodo caught.

"Alright then, keep your secrets, but I know you have something to do with it," Frodo declared, pointedly giving Gandalf a friendly accusatory look. "Before you came along, we Baggins were very well thought of; never had any adventures or did anything unexpected," he continued.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon," I began, wanting to point out that I hadn't known Bilbo then.

"I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a nudge out the door," interjected Gandalf defensively, gazing down the brown dirt path we traveled on. I giggled knowing Gandalf had had way more to do with it than that. This earned me a mock glare from the old wizard.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled as a disturber of the peace," enlightened Frodo, smirking, as Gandalf choked on his pipe smoke.

Suddenly, many little footsteps are heard racing towards the wagon as cries of Gandalf are repeated anxiously. Frodo and I exchanged amused looks, as Gandalf light up fireworks that swirled and sparkled in all different colors. Joyful cheers of children followed us down the road as we all couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm glad you're both back!" Frodo joyfully stated giving Gandalf another hug and kissing me on the cheek. He then sprang from the cart and began walking off.

Minutes later we appeared in front of a hobbit hole and clambered out of the wagon. My legs were slightly stiff from sitting the entire day. Gently, I dusted my travel clothes off as Gandalf secured the wagon and horses.

We made our way up the walkway, and I opened the gate for Gandalf while smiling at the sign that read **'No Admittance Except on Party Business**' .Gandalf removed the pipe from his mouth, grinned, and rapped on the door with his staff.

After a moment of silence a voice yelled, "No thank you, we don't want any more well-wishers or distant relations!"

"How about old friends?" suggested Gandalf, winking at me. There were a few audible clicks then the door swung open.

"G-Gandalf… Annalise" Bilbo stuttered. The small hobbit with graying curls and leathery skin ushered us inside. He embraced both of us and Gandalf studied the old hobbit.

"You haven't aged a day!" exclaimed Gandalf.

"Would you like some tea? or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of wine left! 1296, very good year, Almost as old as I am" he gushed as he scuttled off.

"Just tea, thank you," replied Gandalf taking a step back and hitting the chandelier, then turning and smacking his head against a rafter. I chuckled, hunched over from my normal height of five foot six.

Gandalf began to wander around while Bilbo kept on rambling about food and being unprepared. I smiled and shook my head while taking off my emerald colored cloak and hanging it up on a peg. I waltzed to the kitchen and sat at the table watching as Gandalf and Bilbo teased one another about the old days. A cry shrill of 'Bilbo Baggins' startled me and I found myself on the floor with the table chair next to me.

"They haven't forgiven me for living so long! I have to get away. I want to see mountains again. Mountains! Then find somewhere quiet I can finish my book," complained Bilbo, sighing.

"So you mean to go through with your plan then?" questioned Gandalf amid the clanking of dishes. "Yes, yes, it's all in order," replied Bilbo. "Frodo suspects that you are up to something" I stated. "Of course he does, he's a Baggins!" exclaimed Bilbo, looking proud as he poured tea.

"You will tell him won't you?" I questioned, as he handed me a cup tea. "Yes, yes…. of course" Bilbo replied while avoiding my gaze and taking a bite of sponge cake. I frowned. "He _is_ quite fond of you," Gandalf spoke. Tentatively, I took a sip of hot tea. I watched as Bilbo hung his head.

"I need a holiday; a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to," Bilbo stated.


	4. Chapter 4

"My friends, this will be a night to remember" Bilbo shouted gleefully. I listened to the cheerful sound of chatter, along with the laughter that stained the night's air. Hundreds of hobbits in brightly colored clothes danced upon the lush green grass, while others clapped with their hands and stomped their feet in time with the music.

Frodo was currently trying to teach me a dance, which I was quite surprisingly good at, at least by the way of the hobbits. The dance was energetic and lively in a way that made you want to move. As I went to move my foot across I accidentally caught Frodo's foot as he was moving and tripped us both. We both burst into laughter as we untangled ourselves and started to dance again.

After awhile Frodo dragged me to a table where Sam was sitting and staring at Rosie Cotton, who was dancing with another hobbit. "Come on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance" prompted Frodo, grinning. Sam's eyes widened and he tore his gaze off Rosie and looked at us.

"I think I'll have another ale," he announced quickly, standing up. I grinned devilishly and stood up also."Oh no you don't" I exclaimed, pushing him towards Rosie. Sam blushed and began to dance with Rosie. Behind hind me a heard a shrill call of a rocket shooting up into the sky. I turned in time to see a tent shoot up wards to the sky in a cloud of smoke. The firework exploded, burning the tent into ash and forming a large, red dragon. It began speeding over the crowd causing people to duck and scream. It then erupted into silver shower of sparks across the sky and everyone cheered. I ran to where the tent had stood just in time to see Gandalf grabbing two hobbits by the ear. "Merridoc Bradybuck and Peregrin Took," Gandalf scolded, chuckling.

"I should've known…." Gandalf steered Merry and Pippin to do the dishes. I couldn't help but laugh as they began to grumble about how unfair this was. I heard shouts of 'Speech! Speech!' echo through the crowd of hobbits. I looked to where everyone watching and saw Bilbo's figure climb onto a wooden stage.

"My dear Baggins and Boffins, Tooks and Bradybucks, and Grubbs, and Chubs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots-" began Bilbo.

"Proudfeet!" shouted an elderly hobbit from the crowd which elicited laughter from the rest.

"First of all, I want to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that one hundred and eleven years are too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits." He stated and was met with tremendous roars of approval. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and less than half of you half as well as you deserve," the hobbits fell into a awkward silence.

I watched as Bilbo began fidgeting and slipping his hand into his picket then removed it to behind his back. "I regret to announce that – though as I said, one hundred and eleven years are far too short a time to spend among you but this is the end. Goodbye" Bilbo vanished.

All the hobbits were thrown into an uproar. They look around curiously hoping to see Bilbo, or what had happened. I knew they wouldn't. I also knew they were hoping he would reappear like a magic trick but I knew he was not. Right now he was most likely getting his last things at his house. Gandalf was there, I knew, for I could no longer spot him anywhere in the crowd. He was probably scolding Bilbo on his use of the ring, and I grimaced at this thought.

"Annalise" Frodo cried in a distressed voice. His crystal blue eyes were wide and worried. "Have you seen him? Where did he go" he asked. "He's gone, Frodo," I murmured softly. My face softened as I knelt before him and pulled him into a hug. His arms latched around me as if I would vanish."Who knows Frodo we may see him again. But we both know he wouldn't want to see you sad." I said.

"Come on, let's go home," I directed. He nodded and followed me as we trudged up the dusty road. After a few minutes of silence, Frodo spoke "Thank you." "That's what friends are for" I replied warmly, smiling at him.

Walking into the house, I spotted Gandalf across the room sitting in a chair smoking a pipe with a distant look on his face, I walked over."He's gone, hasn't he? He talked about it for so long, but I never thought he'd actually do it," lamented Frodo with a sad look in his eyes. Gandalf said nothing.

"Gandalf" I questioned, waving my hand in front of his face. He jerked a bit and snapped out of it, then turned to Frodo; as did I. Gandalf eyed Frodo's hand. In his palm lay the ring.

"Bilbo's ring, he's gone to live with the elves" stated Gandalf, "He's left you Bags End, along with all his possessions."


	5. IPORTANT  TO READ

**I am going to be honest, for a while I lost inspiration for the story but thanks to my family, I am ready to start writing and hopefully to keep going. But before I post another chapter, I have a poll on my profile that explains what I am trying to aim for (does that make sense?) Anyways I have a couple chapters written up but overall I need the poll answered honestly because it will help me write the angle that I want for the later chapters( BTW the poll question explains itself). So I am sorry about all of this and I appreciate for staying with me thus far. Soooo please please please answer the poll :):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

_I heard a trickle of laughter, a cold, chilling laugh that mingled with her whimpers of fear and pain. "No…. no" I told myself, feeling shivers run down my spine. __The door in front of me opened to revel a monster, a monster that looked like a man. His eyes were wild, deceiving, hungry eyes that devoured a person's soul. The monster approached, his stench coming off them in waves as he kept moving closer._ _The monster hissed,_ _"One gold shilling for the brother's head, fifty for the Anna and the girl."_

I bolted upright in bed panting heavily, looking around I realized that I was at Baggins End. I stood as hot tears slipped down my face and hit the ground with a splash. Quickly dressing, I slipped on a forest green tunic over my head with black trousers knee high boots to match.

A light knock sounded through the room; "Anna can you please join Frodo and I for breakfast when you are ready."I quickly wiped the tears away and answered the door, "I am ready" I announced.

Gandalf saw my tear streaked face, his face contorted into sad understanding. Thankfully he didn't say anything. The two of us walked into the kitchen quietly and sat down at the table.

" I'll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony," Gandalf spoke softly. I nodded as Frodo walked in sullenly and sat next to me. Seeing Frodo's expression, I spoke "We will be ok as long as we have each other."

"Bilbo's ring, is the one ring, Sauron's ring." I nodded at his statement. Picking up my pack from the guest room. I walked to Frodo's room and made a pack for him as well. Rejoining the others, Gandalf looked at me "travel only by day and stay off the main roads."

I was about to reply when Gandalf made a quite signal. Getting up from the chair he stealthy made his way over to the window and proceeded to use his staff to uncover a culprit. "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee; have you been eavesdropping" a furious Gandalf asked.

"No s-sir," Sam stuttered, "I haven't been dropping no eaves Sir, honest, just trimming the bushes under the window if you follow me," Sam whimpered " I only heard raised voices and something about a dark Lord and the end of the world. Please don't hurt me or turn me into anything unnatural" he pleaded. "No, I have of a better use for you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Sam, keep up" I yelled behind me. Turning, I saw him standing at the edge of the cornfield. "This is it," he stated, looking around, "If I take one more step it'll be the farthest from home I've ever been," Frodo smiled gently and grabbed his hand leading him away from the cornfield, talking to him softly about what Bilbo said once.

A bit later we stopped to make camp for the night. I breathed in deeply and contentedly as the smell of the rabbit wafted into the air. After a few minutes we ate, and then went off to bed. Lying down, I was vaguely aware of Sam muttering something about not being able to sleep. The smell of the outdoors wafted around me with the cold ground beneath me, and the starry sky overhead. My eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed me.

Stretching, I opened my eyes and yawned. It was a few hours after dawn and the clouds were a breathtaking pinkish purple. It wasn't long before everyone was up, fed, and on the move again.

Currently, we were walking through another cornfield. Sam and Frodo were messing around a bit. Which turn out to be a mistake because now they had managed to walk off and get lost. I groaned thinking _why __now _of all times? I heard someone yelling for me. After a few moments of walking, there stood Sam and Frodo.

"Where did you go off to?" I questioned, but was ignored."We thought we'd lost you," Frodo admitted sheepishly avoiding my gaze. I couldn't help but giggle."Come on, let's go. The soon-" Something small crashed into my legs taking me down to the ground.

"Oi!" shouted Sam; "Get off of her!" while pulling the offenders off of me.

"Hello Anna," piped Pippin "here, hold these," he ordered as he shoved a bunch of random vegetables in my arms.

"You were in farmer maggot's crop!" said Sam, glaring. The barking of hounds came within ear shot and we all took off through the cornfield. All of a sudden the hobbits stopped in front of me, causing me to crash into them, sending us tumbling over a ledge.

"I think I've broken something," groaned Pippin, removing something from behind his back, "Nope, just a carrot," We all began to untangle ourselves from one another.

"Trust a Bradybuck and a Took," muttered Sam as we brushed ourselves off. "It was a small shortcut" Pippin defended.

"To what" I asked sarcastically as I finished brushing myself off.

"Mushrooms!" he cried and all the hobbits, save Frodo, flocked to the mushrooms. As I observed our surroundings I noticed we were in the middle of the road.

"We should-" Frodo started but is cut off by an earsplitting shriek.

"Get off the road, now!" and we took shelter beneath a large root. Pippin and Merry continued talking about their vegetables so I elbowed them to hush them.

Heavy, armored footfalls were heard above us stopping above our hiding place. Through a crack in the root, I was able to see a black, cloaked figure. Nazgul. I glanced at Frodo to see him fiddling with the ring. Grabbing his hand, he quickly snapped out of it. The Nazgul began to lean over sniffing. I started to reach for my sword and silently gearing myself up for a fight if needed.

Pippin threw the bag of vegetables that he had been carrying into the underbrush a few feet away from us. The rider gave another screech and followed the sound. Keeping my hand on my sword, I rushed the hobbits out of the hiding spot and had us run till nightfall.

"What was that?" gasped Merry as he sat sown. "That rider was looking for something – or someone," Merry stated glancing at Frodo. I saw black shadow flitting among the trees.

"Stay down!" I harshly whispered, flattening myself against the damp, leafy earth. "Frodo, Sam, and I have to get the Bree," I whispered to Merry and Pippin. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!" Merry complied, jumping up. Two black figures on horseback suddenly emerged from the trees screeching. "Run!" I cried brandishing my sword. The pounding of feet showed their compliance. I wouldn't let them die.

Standing my ground, The Nazguls drew their blade and charged. I blocked a blow to my head and swiftly side-stepped the sword. I cut to the side and wounded the horse in the flank and cutting a leg on the other. The horses neighed infuriated. I turned and ran towards the river knowing there was no way I could beat them on my own.

Hoof beats pounded behind me and I ran with all my might. I could feel the horses' putrid breath on my neck. Branches tore at my face and clothes, but still I forced myself faster. The river came into sight and I saw the hobbits on the detached ferry. I grunted and leapt, tumbling onto the ferry, then sheathed my sword.

"How far to the nearest crossing" I gasped rolling onto my back. "Brandywine Bridge," replied Merry, "Twenty miles."

* * *

We stood beneath the eaves of green trees at the edge of the forest. Rain fell in icy drops from the night sky and we all pulled our cloaks tighter to preserve what little heat we had left. Gesturing for the hobbits to follow, I crossed the muddy road to stand in front of the wooden gate of Bree.

I knocked on the wooden gate. A small square panel swung inward and an old man with scraggly white hair and a long nose poked his head outside the gate.

"What do you want?" he barked gruffly.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," I replied, blinking rain out my now green eyes.

"A lady and hobbits?" he paused and counted, "Four hobbits? What business brings you to Bree?" he questioned sternly, shoving his lantern into our faces.

"We wish to stay at the inn," Frodo stated annoyed, "Our business is our own," the gate keeper abruptly slammed the panel and after a few clicks the door swung open and the man beckoned us inside.

"Alright, I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold abroad. Can't be too careful," yielded the gatekeeper as we walked by and I thanked the man quickly. At this hour the streets were filled with mainly drunk men and beggars.

"Grab onto my cloak quickly, and try not to get separated. The inn is up ahead," I whispered as I led them along the cobblestone street. The hobbits crowded around me and I could feel them take hold of my cloak. Avoiding running into anyone, I finally glimpsed the hanging sign with the rearing horse. We crossed the threshold and were encompassed with the warmth of a fire going in a giant hearth. The hobbits released my soaked cloak and I threw back my hood, as I approached the innkeeper's wooden desk.

"Excuse me," I addressed the innkeeper politely, and an older man with a warming smile turned to us.

"Good evening Lady and little Masters. What can I do for you?" he greeted, "If you're looking for accommodations, I have some cozy normal and hobbit sized rooms available," he informed enthusiastically, smiling and nodding his head, before adding, "Always proud to cater to little folk. Lady? Mister?"

"Una," I offered at his cue.

"Underhill, my name is Underhill," stated Frodo a little too sternly and too quickly.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" I requested as he scribbled down our names for rooms. He paused for a minute then looked up.

"Gandalf?" he questioned and I nodded. "Gandalf?" he repeated slowly and thoughtfully, pen poised in midair. His eyes widened slightly and a flash of recognition flashed in his brown eyes. "Oh, yes, I remember! Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat," he babbled as he gestured and I smiled and nodded. "Not seen him for six months," the innkeeper informed.


End file.
